User talk:Alaric Saltzman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alaric Saltzman page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 20:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You can't be sworn to two Houses at the same time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I jumped to editing your userpage to make the point, but you can only be sworn to one House at a time. You have to choose.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ok In that case I choose Targaryen (talk) 20:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Locations map http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Season_3_Locations_map.png This map is awful. In Essos, only Astapor and Yunkai should be noted...instead it includes Vaes Dothrak, Qarth, Meereen, a dot on the Valyrian peninsula for some reason, and Pentos. Westeros, meanwhile, should not include the Eyrie, and technically, Winterfell never outright appeared (though it is mentioned enough it might as well stay). Craster's Keep is missing, as well as the Skirling Pass (Mance Rayder's camp), and also the Inn at the Crossroads. Hollow Hill should also be there albeit its location is conjectural.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The map is not mine. I've found it somewhere on the web.-- (talk) 19:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Then it's unsourced, riddled with errors, and I'm deleting it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation By the way, I would like to affiliate my wiki (w:c:vampirediaries) with this one. (talk) 19:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well I don't see why not. But I'm not in charge of that: Administrator QueenBuffy is, you should ask her.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I see no trouble in have affiliates. :) Message me the correct sized box/ad you want displayed. I believe the one we use is on the affiliates page already. 19:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Great! This is our logo. Link it to this page. I'll add your in a second.. (talk) 19:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm a bit busy, but give me some time, I will add you to our affiliates section. NEVERMIND- I quikly added your logo to the affiliates site. :) Check it out. 20:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC)